


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Anonymous



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley tucks a stray hair behind her ear and walks forward hesitantly, clearing her throat as she sits down. The Joker still hasn’t looked up at her and Harley wonders if they changed the dosage on his medication or if he’s just messing with her. “Are you okay?” Harley asks, deciding to break the awkward silence.<br/>The Joker doesn’t move but Harley can see his eyes flicker open and his lips turn upwards. “Do I look okay to you, doc?” The Joker finally says, his voice coming out lower than Harley expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Will See You Now

Harleen has been looking forward to this session since she started at the asylum. The Joker was a coveted patient at the facility, but every doctor that was assigned to his case barely lasted a week. The last doctor quit on the spot and practically pissed himself scared running out of the room with the Joker laughing hysterically at the scene. Apparently Harleen is their last resort and she would be stupid if she didn’t admit that she was a little terrified, especially considering all of the stories she’s heard about him.

“You ready, Miss?” the burly security guard asks, his eyes showing his doubt of her competence.

“Of course,” she says, her voice coming out surprisingly strong.

He unlocks the door, revealing a white room with a single table and two chairs on either side of it. The Joker’s head is down, his green hair slicked back and his upper body restrained in a straight jacket. “I’m right outside if you need me,” the guard tells her, narrowing his eyes at the Joker before closing the door and leaving the two of them alone.

Harley tucks a stray hair behind her ear and walks forward hesitantly, clearing her throat as she sits down. The Joker still hasn’t looked up at her and Harley wonders if they changed the dosage on his medication or if he’s just messing with her. “Are you okay?” Harley asks, deciding to break the awkward silence.

The Joker doesn’t move but Harley can see his eyes flicker open and his lips turn upwards. “Do I look okay to you, doc?” The Joker finally says, his voice coming out lower than Harley expected.

She finds herself shivering when he looks up at her, his eyes strikingly blue against the red lines in his eyes hinting at his lack of sleep and the pale color of his skin. His cheeks are sunken in and his lips are cherry red, the word damaged scrawled on the top of his head. She catches his eyes widening slightly as he does his own appraisal of her, his head tilting to the side as his eyes roam over her face.

“You aren’t what I was expecting,” he states, smirking at the tiny bit of cleavage peaking from her top.

She crosses her arms over her chest defensively and moves the clipboard to obscure his view. He grins at her actions and straightens his body, his eyes alight with curiosity. “What do you mean?” Harley asks, well aware of her good looks and innocent face but she wants to hear him say it.

“My therapists don’t usually make me hard,” he smirks, his mouth opening slightly to reveal his silver grill. Harley catches herself blushing, despite hearing far worse things in her lifetime. Something about him captivates her, despite that fact that he’s barely spoken a few sentences to her. “I’m shocked you can get it up with all the meds you’re on,” Harley retorts, surprised by the words leaving her mouth. The Joker laughs loudly, tears running down his face by the time he’s done. “This is going to be fun, doc. I like you already.”

Harley feels butterflies in her stomach when he smiles at her, his approval making her giddy. “I like you too,” Harley says quietly, biting her lip.

“Is that so? Lucky me,” he drawls, struggling against the straight jacket. “I wish I could touch you,” he says suddenly, throwing her off guard.

“That’s not appropriate, Mr. Joker,” Harley tries to reprimand him but she knows her voice comes out breathless.

“All I can think about is bending you over this desk, fucking you hard, making you scream,” he leans towards her, “making you mine.”

Her body tingles but before she can reply the door opens to reveal the guard glaring at the Joker. “Times up.”

The Joker ignores him and lowers his voice so that only Harley can hear him. “Think of me tonight,” he purrs, winking at her before he’s hauled off.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, we'll see. I hope this little snippet was okay though!


End file.
